warship_craft_naviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Irish navy
The Irish navy is a navy owned by Jude wiliams panda.the fleets consists of 11 ireland class destroyers (all scrapped),2 light carriers, 32 diana class patrol boats(all scrapped),8 hunt class gliders(1 experimental) and 2 Shannon river class light cruisers(with many under construction)and 4 irish rabbit class starships.it currently occupys Dubrovnik,which the Area around it is used for mining,and Croatia still rule Dubrovnik since ireland is only looking for materials outside but within 2 km of the city Sinking of the hks Ireland hks Ireland was the first ship of the ireland class. It was quickly involved in a major battle.jude at the time didn’t not know that he was being illogical,either from a:being hyper or b:deslexia.either way,Jude had caused trouble before and had got banned from the bw roleplay for being illogical(please note,the past is the past,I realised that at the very end of 2017 when pressured)during the battle,hks Ireland opened fire at a much larger Battleship,but it’s shells hit that ship hard over the deck,but failed to inflict damage.However,this was when Jude’s immangination kicked in a screwed up the battle when attacking a ship much smaller than the battleship but way more powerful.during the battle with the smaller ship,ireland was able to moderately damage the other ship but if logic came in it would have been more damage to the superstructure but near impossible to attack and damage the hull.anyway,eventually the counter flooding going on in hks Ireland stopped working.infact the ship was mostly immobised.after a while,water floooded the bridge and the remaining wreck,still being attacked by the enemy ship,turned over to 150 degrees and sank just 30 seconds later.Of its 229 crew,only 17 survived,all captured by the enemy ship.the rest in the water died of hyperthermia.another ship,hks deer,then appeared and attacked enough there ship before the battle ended following the drn navy sinking most of the other ships in battle.hks Ireland was salvaged despite being heavily damaged by shells,the ship was quite intact.it was raised,put back into sevice after a week of repairs. After the battle and today jude stopped after admitting something was wrong and he had not realised it before Following his fighters attacking the plasma gun.it is unknown was nwa and the other navy just furious and just saying that to act as if nothing happened to its pride starship. After a while,Jude invented glider tech,a ship floating on a 2 blocked uncurved hull.the hunt class then got introduced. thereafter,Irelands first starship,the irish rabbit,was commissioned,the first of the Irish rabbit class.it was later than it collided with another ship nearly twice its size,resulting in 523 of its 6372 being killed in the explosion in the left wing area.the Irish rabbit has to make a ditching into a country side at 500 moh,resulting more deaths as it entered a forest before breaking up nearly 3 miles from its touchdown.the other ship,a discovery discovery class,crashed into the ocean after a fire with a unknown number dead. the navy says the death toll was around 10,000.only 3 People got found in the wreckage alive,who got pulled aboard.these are the only people who survived. the Irish navy went inactive,but is now active again.however,in augest 2018,it scrapped its last ireland class,with the stern And bow section cut off and scrapped and the decks scrapped alongwith the turrets and bridge.its future is unknown